


IF……

by wenny1017



Category: Maurice (1987)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenny1017/pseuds/wenny1017
Summary: 昏暗的灯光下，Maurice方才看清Clive的表情，刚亲吻过的嘴唇泛着水光，原本蓝色的瞳仁在光照下更像是一汪清潭，清澈而又深不见底，如湖底水妖引诱着无知贪婪的少年们，奋不顾身地想要跳下去。





	1. Chapter 1

“I would have gone through life half-awake，if you had the decent to leave me alone.”

“Why me?”Maurice 的心几乎都要融化了，他感觉体内有一股炽热的火焰在燃烧，如亟待爆发的火山随时要冲出来，可是他用尽了全力克制住了这股恶魔。Clive 的皮肤在阳光的投射下显得更加白皙，他的爱人看上去如此脆弱和美丽，他怎么舍得让Clive被灼伤呢。

他将放在对方胸前的手伸展开，小心翼翼地掠过Clive有些凌乱的衣领，低头在那片惹眼的胸膛上轻轻印下一吻，“Perhaps we woke up each other.”

他美丽的爱人勾起嘴角笑了笑，低垂了眼没有再说话，于是Maurice轻抚着Clive的脖颈，手指顺着他的发根穿过，温柔地摩挲着。指尖传来滚烫的触感，分不清是自己的，还是对方的。’夏日午后的阳光太刺眼了’，他想，’Clive仰面躺在他身下，漂亮的蓝眼睛都眯了起来’。Maurice忍不住低下头，想把Clive纳入自己投下的阴影里，越来越靠近却丝毫没有停下的迹象，直至他将嘴唇落在那柔软的脸颊上，试探着碰了一下，发出肌肤相亲的声音。

然后便像一簇火星投进了枯草堆，一发而不可收拾。

他放肆地亲吻着Clive，似乎要品尝过他肌肤的每一寸，从下巴到嘴角，微风中伴随着的究竟是青草的香气，还是Clive身上的味道，Maurice已经分不清楚了。他只知道自己快要溺死在这一片温柔的气味之中，如坠幻梦。

而Clive的温顺姿态让他更加大胆，青年的欲望一经点燃就再也无法压抑，游走着的亲吻寻到对方柔软的唇瓣，试探着想要伸进去，却换来Clive略带别扭的一声“No……”Maurice有些强硬地捧着他的脸，内心的恶魔就快要冲破他的控制撕扯而出了。

“Can't you kiss me？”声音里带着迫不及待的焦灼，Maurice心里莫名地慌乱起来，不，不要再一次将我推开。他还记得告白的那天目送Clive跑开的自己，就像有人把他的心挖去了一块，跟着带走了，空落落的像失了魂。如果Clive拒绝了他，Maurice不知道半夜翻窗而入的亲吻，还能不能再次拯救自己。

或者，他会更加疯狂。

也许他的爱人是害羞了。Maurice小心翼翼地抚摸着Clive，更加主动地亲吻他，不让他再有机会说出拒绝的话来。Clive只得发出断断续续的声音，勉强凑成一句话：“I think……I think it’ll bring us……I think it would bring it down.”

Maurice的动作缓了下来，他望着Clive，他的爱人，他的缪斯，他的天使，他那湛蓝色的眼睛倒映着天空的景色融为一体，是那么的美丽纯洁。Maurice不明白Clive在说什么，混沌的大脑也无法让他思考，他只好用行动表达，不安分的手伸进衬衫里，温柔却又坚定地抚摸着Clive光滑的肌肤，禁忌的果实。

‘I want you！’Maurice身体里的每一处神经，都在对身下的这个人疯狂地叫嚣着。’Clive，你真的感受不到吗？’

Maurice心里的野兽咆哮着，他却不敢喊出声。Clive偏过头，将微有些泛红的侧脸和优美的颈部线条在他眼下展现得一览无余，Maurice想要低头亲吻，却又听见对方软软的低音说道：“I think it will spoil everything.”

说话时的震动顺着两人紧贴的胸腔，传到Maurice身体里，让他停下了爱抚的手。

“This harmon……”剑桥的学长攥住了他的手，就像一直以来的那样，用坚定不容拒绝的语调引导着他，“Body,mild,soul……I think women won’t be able to get,but you know.”只是在最后一个单词的时候，带上了一些似乎是请求的语气。

这难得一见的柔弱让Maurice的心也软化了起来，他沉默着，低头亲吻那交握的手背。他其实并不真的理解，然而那是Clive想要的，也就是他该做的。Maurice伏在Clive的胸前安静地靠着，再也不敢妄动一下。他不能动，他知道心里的恶魔还在那里，虽然被名为“爱”的牢笼关着，被名为“理智”的锁链困住，可是恶魔永远不会安分。它吼叫着，挣扎着哗啦作响。而Clive对他内心激烈的战争毫无知觉，甚至伸出手梳理着Maurice靠在自己身上的金发，像抚摸一只乖巧的金毛宠物。

这让Maurice心里的野兽发出了更加痛苦的咆哮。

\---

与学监谈话后，Maurice回到了自己的宿舍，沮丧地把自己扔进床铺之中。他当然不在乎学业，可是开除就意味着必须离开剑桥，也意味着见到Clive的机会变得更少了。他甚至不知道该怎么去跟学长说这件事，’他会像我一样难过不舍吗？他会想要挽留我吗？’Maurice躺在床上翻来覆去，心里的不安渐渐扩大，’该死的，要是有其他人向Clive表白了怎么办？如果是个漂亮的女孩子，他会心动吗？或者更糟，如果是个帅气聪明的男同学呢？’

Maurice从未如此讨厌自己优秀的想象力，他脑海里闪过无数可能的画面，每一幅都有Clive动人的模样，然而没有一个是他所愿见到的景象。他开始烦躁起来，即使在学监的办公室都没有过的心烦意乱，以至于他必须要把自己的脑袋埋进被子里，像一只鸵鸟，直到空气不足憋得喘不过来才肯露条缝隙透透气。

迷迷糊糊之间，他想起久以前那次午后的嬉戏，他是如何拽着Clive的衣角将他掀翻在地板上，用厚厚的地毯包裹住，Clive笑着让他stop，即使被纸篓扣住脑袋，嘴里依然一刻不停地念叨着。Maurice掀开纸篓的时候Clive深吸了口气，抱怨着“I can't breath.”“Oh really？Let me help you.”他望着那张因被束缚而有些泛红的脸，低头亲上对方微张的双唇。

等等！Maurice觉得有些不对劲，那时他可没有亲上去。忽然间，他发现自己不知什么时候站在一边，成了旁观者，那么此刻骑在Clive身上，捧着他的脸亲吻的人是谁？他想要凑过去拉开他们，却发现自己动弹不得，而眼前的景象开始变得模糊，不，Clive的脸还是清晰的，诱人的，甚至动情的，可是那个可恶的与他亲热的人样貌却模糊了起来。Maurice想要呼喊却发不出声音，心里的焦急迅速变成巨大的恐慌。

What happened to me？！NO！NO！

惊叫着睁开双眼，Maurice才发现，原来刚刚只是做了个梦。他坐起身，窗外一片寂静的黑暗，大约已经是后半夜了，原先盖在身上的被子早落在了地上，不知是不是梦中慌乱随手丢下去的。Maurice下床抱起被子，思绪还是一片混沌，被面的触感让他想起Clive的衬衫，摸上去也是这样光滑，细腻。当然更令人沉溺的是他温润白皙的皮肤，Maurice用手掌覆上去时，会有轻微的颤抖从皮肤下传来，跳动的生命象征。

望着窗外露出一角的月亮，Maurice彻底清醒过来，离开剑桥之前，他决定再勇敢一次。

他飞快地穿好衣服，趁着夜色翻出窗外，朝着Clive的宿舍方向奔去。

Maurice轻车熟路地爬上窗台，推开窗户翻身跳了进去，摸黑来到床前，正要伸手去拉开床头灯，却被意外地攥住了手腕。

“Maurice？”Clive并没有睡着，黑暗中来人给了他一个结实的拥抱和热切的亲吻，就像告白时一样，只是这次的吻要稍长一些。Maurice没有问Clive为什么会醒着，自己翘课让学监大发雷霆，扬言要将他开除的事情，大概早就传遍了整个学院。Clive这次没有像在草坪上那样躲避或是推开他，这让Maurice心里的柔情几乎要满溢出来，依依不舍地结束了唇齿前的缠绵，左手搭在学长的后背轻抚着帮他平复呼吸，右手伸出去拉开了台灯。

昏暗的灯光下，Maurice方才看清Clive的表情，刚亲吻过的嘴唇泛着水光，原本蓝色的瞳仁在光照下更像是一汪清潭，清澈而又深不见底，如湖底水妖引诱着无知贪婪的少年们，奋不顾身地想要跳下去。

Maurice知道，这一次天堂的大门狠狠地被他关上了，撒旦在他心里种下欲望的种子，引来情欲的恶魔吞噬他的理智和思想，而眼前的这个人，就是浇灌所有罪恶的养分。他的垂眸，他的浅笑，无一不让自己内心的罪恶花园蔓延开来，带着荆棘的蔷薇顺着血管在体内疯狂生长，而藤曼上的每一寸倒刺，都刺得疼痛无比。

这疼痛，在与Clive肌肤相触的时候，却又化为无尽的快感，让人贪恋沉沦，不可自拔。

TBC...


	2. they did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他想要得到Clive的全部，所有的一切，他的身体、他的声音、他的思想、他的爱

“So,another dream again？”Clive躺在Maurice身下，伸出手抚摸着他金色的头发，眼神里似乎还透露着一丝迷茫。Maurice低头轻吻着他的脸颊和嘴角，极尽温柔：“What have you dreamed of？”  
“Like now……”Clive的声音如梦呓般，“You kissed me,touched me.I couldn’t resist it”Maurice看着这样半梦半醒的爱人，无助的模样让他忍不住想要搂在怀里好好地疼惜。  
亦或者，狠狠地用自己汹涌的爱意淹没他，让他再也无法胡思乱想，再也不能逃避，和退缩。  
“Then don’t……”就当这是个梦，在他离开剑桥之前，完成这个他们都朝思暮想，无法拒绝的梦。  
Maurice缓缓解开Clive的睡衣纽扣，温暖的手掌伸进去，抚摸着他的身体。他将睡衣扯开，吻着Clive的锁骨和肩膀，感受着对方剧烈的胸膛起伏。  
深夜的寂静让一点点细小的动静都被无比放大，嘴唇与肌肤接触的声音传到耳中，像是最情色的暗示，让人紧张却又陷入更深的疯狂冲动。Maurice的动作甚至比在草坪的时候还要小心翼翼。他极尽全力地，用最温柔的吻描摹着Clive的每一寸肌肤；他含住Clive胸前最敏感的部分，用自己所能想到的所有技巧去取悦对方，满意地听到Clive动情的呻吟；他探索着Clive的身体，他的手一路向下，来到Clive欲望的中心，握住那半勃起的东西，试图让他跟自己一样硬起来。  
“No，Maurice……”Clive忍不住发出一声惊呼，然而紧接而来的汹涌快感很快淹没了他。他伸出手去抓住Maurice的手腕想要阻止他的动作，可这完全陌生的感官刺激让他无所适从，几乎使不上力，这使得他看上去更像是在引导着Maurice，抚慰自己的欲望。  
“It's OK……”Maurice含住他的嘴唇亲吻，柔软的舌尖伸进Clive的口腔内，邀请他与自己共舞。他们交换着唾液和彼此的爱意，他用温柔缠绵的吻安慰着Clive紧张不安的情绪，他的胸膛火热，拥抱的双臂坚定有力。  
漫长的一吻结束，Maurice望着他亲爱的爱人，Clive，咬着嘴唇，仿佛下了什么很大的决心，抬起手，拉灭了床头的灯光。  
在黑夜的掩盖下，年轻的欲望再也没有什么顾忌，肆意地被释放了出来。  
Maurice急切地脱掉身上所有的衣物，将自己的欲望毫无保留地展现在对方面前，接着他伸出手，将Clive从睡衣中解脱出来，不安分的手继续下移，顺着睡裤的边缘一点点地往下扯。  
Clive几乎屏住了呼吸，他感觉自己构建的保护层正在被一步步地拆卸掉，而Maurice此时的紧张并不比他少，他的动作极其缓慢，像是某种虔诚的宗教仪式，而当他最终握住Clive饱满的臀部，俯下身用力将两人下身紧贴在一起时，内心立刻得到了极大的满足。  
“Maurice，Maurice……”Clive已经说不出话来，他像是一个溺水的人抓住浮木般，紧紧地抓着Maurice的手臂，一遍又一遍地呼唤着他的名字，仿佛这是他此刻唯一的救赎者。  
而Maurice也耐心地回应着，伴随着细密的亲吻，落在Clive赤裸的身体上。他抚摸着Clive的欲望像是对待这世间最美丽的珍宝，他望着Clive夜色中更显明亮的双眸，在他所提供的欢愉中，沉溺情欲的表情，他贪婪地盯着Clive的脸，不愿放过任何一丝细节。  
他想得到Clive的全部，所有的一切，他的身体、他的声音、他的思想、他的爱，从里到外，都是属于自己的！Maurice加快了手上的动作，满意地欣赏着Clive高潮时的神情，紧闭双眼眉头微皱，嘴唇张开从喉底发出小兽般的呜咽，他覆唇上去，将这令人抓心挠肺的声音堵在两人的亲吻间，吞进自己的身体里。  
手指间还沾染着Clive射出的液体，Maurice将手伸进了他的股缝间，他想自己一定是疯了，然而这个夜晚已经足够疯狂，再进一步又何妨呢？  
尚在高潮余韵中的Clive仍在平复着自己的呼吸，当他终于意识到Maurice的动作时，他用力地将他推开到一旁。  
“No！I can't……”这一次他的拒绝要坚定得多。Maurice并不意外，他知道他要的太多了，对Clive而言，刚才发生在他们之间的事情就已经超出了他的想象。  
可是他不死心，他有种预感，如果今晚就这样结束，他将抱憾终生。  
“Clive I love you,you know, I would do anything for you.”他不想勉强，更不希望Clive受到伤害，Maurice只是坐在床边，望着Clive，等待着他的许可，“Don't you love me?”  
他在夜色中看着Clive，眼神里充满了渴望，和一丝的委屈，仿佛两人初见面时，那个扶着门框小心翼翼地同学长打招呼的学弟，这几乎让Clive无法抗拒。  
他伸出手去，握住Clive撑在床单上的手，像在草坪上那样与他十指紧扣，然后一点点靠近。见Clive没有说话，Maurice又接着补充道：“I’m leaving tomorrow……”这句话似乎起作用了，他感觉Clive原本僵直的身体放松了下来。  
这顺从的姿态让Maurice胆子大了起来，他再次倾身上前，抱住Clive，亲吻他抚摸他的身体。手掌下的肌肤还是有些微微的颤抖，传递着主人的不安。Maurice心里涌起千种柔情万般怜爱，他知道这沉默的顺从对Clive意味着什么，这毫无保留的爱让他感觉仿佛置身天堂。  
于是他更加卖力地想要让Clive同他一起享受这身体的欢愉。  
他揉捏着Clive的身体，让他一寸寸地软化；他亲吻舔舐着Clive的大腿内侧，满意地感受着对方激动的战栗；他将Clive的欲望含在自己的口腔中，不顾Clive的拒绝（“Oh Maurice，you shouldn’t……”），用唇舌卖力地取悦着，直至对方再一次的高潮。  
在这之后，Clive再也无法拒绝Maurice的任何行为，他任由Maurice握住他的双腿分开，露出他最脆弱隐秘的部位，温柔坚定地朝着未知的领域探索。  
最后，当Maurice缓慢地挺入他的身体，他们终于合为一体。  
这超出想象的行为让Clive心里产生巨大的恐慌，他忍不住搂紧了Maurice的脖子。Maurice此刻就在他的身体里，冲撞着他，刚开始还是克制的，然后越来越快。Clive感觉自己像是大海中漂浮着的小船，被汹涌的波涛打得晕头转向，几乎无法承受。  
Maurice沉浸在这忘我的快感里，直到尝到Clive脸颊上的泪水，才稍稍回过神来，慌忙问道：“Did I hurt you?”他吓坏了，赶忙将自己的欲望抽出。而Clive却摇摇头，他无法用言语向Maurice表达，这是因生理上的快感而溢出的泪水，他也说不出口，所以他只能用动作代替。  
Clive搂在Maurice脖子上的手稍一用力，将人拉向自己，然后亲吻了上去。  
Maurice也在对方这难得主动的亲密中逐渐安心，他用力地回抱住Clive，他最珍贵的，唯一的爱，再次投入这场畅快淋漓的交合里，他们终于灵肉合一，再也没有任何事情能将他们分开了。


End file.
